Wizard of Oz: Ojamajo style
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Hazuki and Rere get transported to the land over the rainbow and this begins Hazuki's quest to get back home
1. Dedication

_(Before I start this I want to say something. L. Frank Baum owns the Wizard of Oz, yes even though he's dead.)_

**For those who grew up with the tale of the Wizard of Oz,**

**Who are fans of Ojamajo Doremi,**

**The young and the young at heart, I dedicate this story.**

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Hazuki's dream

_Chapter 1: Hazuki's dream_

Our tale starts out like any day in the city of Misora, people where chatting on cell phones, walking on the sidewalk and at the moment Hazuki Fujiwara was running down the sidewalk with something following her. Hazuki quickly ran into an alleyway and looked at the thing following her. It was her fairy Rere.

Hazuki: Rere, is she behind us? You really shouldn't sneak into Tamaki's home like that, she almost found out what you where. C'mon, we've got to get back to the Maho Dou.

The two ran to the Maho Dou before opening time and saw Majo Rika and Lala working on the Frogger machine they purchased. Hazuki ran over to the two.

Hazuki: Oh Majo Rika, that mean girl, Tamaki almost swatted poor Rere.

Majo Rika: Hazuki, please not now. I'm trying to get this thing to work.

Lala (thinking): I'm the one doing all the work here.

Hazuki: But Majo Rika,

Lala: Hazuki, please! Go talk to the other girls!

Hazuki saw her friends working on the machine they use at the Maho Dou. They had to open it up and take a look inside.

Doremi: Alright, I think I've got it.

Dormei then screamed in pain and pulled her index finger from the machine. It was red and pulsing.

Dormei: Watch what you turn on there Aiko. You pinched my finger!

Aiko: Well, watch where you put it then maybe it won't get caught in the gears!

Momoko: C'mon guys don't fight. Where supposed to be a team.

Dormei: Yeah, I guess your right.

Hazuki walked over to Doremi.

Hazuki: Oh, Dormei, what should I do about that mean girl Tamaki? Rere got into her house again.

Doremi: Um, Hazuki, just take it from me and listen to this advice. When you come here don't go near that twerp's house. It kind of makes you seem like you don't have any brains.

Hazuki: Doremi! I have brains! That was so impolite!

Doremi: I'm sorry but if you do, use them!

Hazuki: Aiko, what do you think I should do about Tamaki?

Aiko: What do I think? I think you should give her a jab in the nose. If you didn't stand up to her it'd make you look like you had no courage.

Hazuki: Well, she kind of scares me to be honest.

Aiko: Heh, I'm not afraid of her! If I ever got the chance I'd walk up to her and give her a sock in the teeth!

Momoko: Uh, honey, maybe there's a better way. After all, if Hazuki turned to violence, she'd look heartless.

Aiko: Well, sometimes, I guess it helps to be that way.

Majo Rika and Lala moved over the girls with Japanese almond cookies.

Lala: Hey girls, you can't work on an empty stomach. Here have some almond cookies.

The girls took the cookies from the tray Lala was holding.

Doremi: Thanks, Lala. Hey where's Onpu?

Majo Rika: Oh, she had to go home early today, sore throat. Hey, what are we all sitting around for!? There's work to be done! Doremi you and the others keep working on that machine. Hazuki, you move that box of supplies into the back room.

The girls did as they where told.

Hazuki: Majo Rika, isn't there a spell or something you can teach me to protect myself against Tamaki?

Majo Rika: Oh, c'mon Hazuki, I don't have time for this right now! If you want, maybe you can create your own world where you would stay out of trouble!

The magic frog hopped off back to the Frogger machine.

Hazuki: I hardly get in trouble, but my own world would be nice. After all, I can't use the magic world forever.

The orange witch ate her cookie and lifted a box of food into the back room while Rere followed her. Hazukiu walked out and went outside.

Hazuki: My own world would be, beyond the moon and past the stars. It's not a place you can get too by a boat or a train.

Hazuki then remembered a song from a movie she saw recently. She then started singing.

Hazuki: **Somewhere over the rainbow,**

**Way up high,**

**There's a land that I heard of,**

**Once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow,**

**Sky's are blue,**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

Rere followed her master as she strolled down the sidewalk. Of course nobody was there.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**Way above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

Hazuki stopped and looked at the sky.

**Somewhere over the rainbow,**

**Bluebirds fly,**

**Birds fly over the rainbow,**

**Why then, Oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,**

**Why, oh why, can't I?**

Rere grinned at Hazuki and Hazuki hugged her fairy.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Tamaki the witch

_Chapter 2: Tamaki the witch_

Later in the day, a girl with golden hair was riding on a bike towards the Maho Dou. Her name is Tamaki and she's not the nicest person you'll ever meet. The spoiled girl drover her bike to the front of the Maho Dou and saw Pop helping out by putting a fresh coat of paint on the Maho Dou's sign.

Pop: Hey Tamaki. Can I help ya?

Tamaki: Oh zip it kid. Where's your friend Hazuki? I've got to have a word with her.

Pop: What for?

Tamaki: It's about her pet bug, it got into my house and I'm blaming her for it. Now where is she?

Pop: She's inside.

A few minutes later, the girls where talking to Tamaki.

Tamaki: That bug of hers has caused enough trouble for me already. I'm going to take that pipsqueak to an exterminator.

Hazuki: An exterminator? Oh guys, you can't let her take Rere!

Aiko: Don't worry Hazuki. She won't get her.

Tamaki: List to me, that bug is a pest and deserves to be punished. I've got a permit here that allows me to take Rere, unless you girls want to go against the law.

Tamaki took a piece of paper out and handed it to Doremi. She read it and she frowned at what she read.

Doremi: I'm sorry Hazuki, we can't go against the law.

Tamaki: Well now your speeing to reason. I'm taking that pest in this so she won't bug me again.

Tamaki took out a jar she brought with her with holes poked in the lid. She opened it and waited for Rere to be put inside. Hazuki stood up and gave Tamakia a piece of her mind.

Hazuki: I don't care what you do! I'm not giving Rere to you, you, WICKED WITCH!

Hazuki's friends gasped at what she said.

Hazuki: Oh guys please don't let her take Rere!

Regrettably, Hazuki handed her fairy over to Tamaki who screwed the lid on the jar shut. Hazuki started crying and ran upstairs. Pop then spoke up.

Pop: Reika Tamaki, just because your parents are rich doesn't mean you have the right to harass us! For a long time I've wanted to tell you what I truly think of you, and well, being a little kid I can't say it!

Pop then ran upstairs too leaving Tamaki and the others looking stunned. The rich brat turned to Doremi who just shrugged.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The twister

_Chapter 4: The twister_

Later that day, Tamaki peddled home with a glare on her face.

Tamaki (thinking): Why that little twerp. Calling me a witch!

The jar she kept ReRe in was in a backpack she had on. ReRe managed to get out of the jar, out of Tamaki's backpack and fly away from her. Back at the Maho Dou, Hazuki was crying her eyes out in Hana's room. Suddenly, she heard a tap at the window. She opened it and ReRe flew in.

Hazuki: (Gasp) ReRe! Oh my god! You came back!

Hazuki snuggled her fairy.

Hazuki: Wait, she'll be coming back for you. I think I've got an idea. We'll run and hide! It's perfect. And maybe I'll be out of everyone's hair.

And so Hazuki and ReRe snuck out of the Maho Dou and started walking down the street. When the sun started setting, nobody was in the streets and Hazuki and ReRe continued walking. They then saw a shop with a middle aged man sitting in front of a small fire pit. The sign above the shop read "Mr. Odoroki's magic shop" ReRe hid and Hazuki walked up to Mr. Odoroki.

Mr. Odoroki: Well, it looks like I have a guest. And what's your name young lady?

Hazuki: Arigato. I'm Hazuki Fujiwara.

Mr. Odoroki: And why are you out this late? No wait, don't tell me. Your, uh, your just looking to get away. None of your friends will listen to you.

Hazuki: How did you know?

Mr. Odoroki laughed slightly. "Well, I don't just guess like anyone else would. I know."

Hazuki: Um, have you ever seen the world before?

Mr. Odoroki: What? Of course I have. I've seen the peak of Mount Everest to the United States of America.

Hazuki: Wow. Um, do you think I can go with you? I just need to get away from it all.

Mr. Odoroki: Oh, well, if you want too. And if you want, I can let you see your parents if you want.

Hazuki: How can you do that?

Mr. Odoroki: Oh, I have my ways. Just come on inside the shop and I'll show you.

He led Hazuki into his shop and to a table with a cloth over it. ReRe came out of hiding, followed Hazuki into the shop and found a new place to hide while watching Hazuki. Mr. Odoroki took the cloth off the table revealing a crystal ball.

Mr. Odoroki: Now just sit down and let me do the rest.

The two sat down at the table.

Mr. Odoroki: I'm going to try to channel your parents so you can see them.

The man waved his hands over the crystal ball while Hazuki watched on.

Mr. Odoroki: Well, I see a woman with the same hair color you do and she's at a store with other girls your age.

Hazuki: That's my mom and my friends at the Maho Dou, the shop where I work. What's my mom doing now?

Mr. Odoroki: Well, she looks like she's about to cry. She's putting her hand over her heart, sitting down on the couch, and, oh I'm sorry Hazuki. The crystal's gone dark.

Hazuki gasped in fright!

Hazuki: Oh my god, I've got to get to her right now!

Mr. Odoroki: Hey wait a minute, I thought you where going with me!

Hazuki stood up and ran towards the door.

Hazuki: Oh, I'm sorry. I can't, I need to get to my mom! C'mon ReRe!

The fairy flew down to Hazuki as the two ran out of the shop and back to the Maho Dou.

Hazuki: See ya Mr. Odoroki! And thanks a lot!

Odoroki watched as hazuki ran back to the Maho Dou and looked up at the sky.

Mr. Odoroki: Oh jeez! I'd better get inside and to cover. Looks like a storms coming! That poor little kid, I hope she gets home alright!

Sure enough, he was right. There was a storm coming! All the people cleared the streets while the storm continued to grow. It was a tornado! Back at the Maho Dou, the girls where strapping everything down to be sure it didn't get blown away.

Doremi: Guys, we need to get inside now!

Momoko looked to the city and gasped in fright!

Momoko: It's a twister! A twister!

Hazuki's mom came out of the Maho Dou and started calling for Hazuki.

Reiko: Hazuki! Hazuki, where are you!?

Hazuki wasn't that far from the Maho Dou as she and ReRe saw the tornado moving thru the streets like Godzilla in a movie. Back at the Maho Dou, the girls all gathered together along with Majo Rika and LaLa.

Aiko: C'mon guys, get into the storm cellar!

Majo Rika (thinking): Man, thank goodness I had that built!

Hana ran over to Reiko and tugged on her arm.

Hana: Mrs. Fujiwara, we need to get in the storm cellar!

Reiko: Girls, I can't find Hazuki! She must be out there!

Reluctantly, the girls, Lala, Majo Rika, the girl's fairies, and Mrs. Fujiwara went into the storm cellar locking it. Hazuki finally got to the Maho Dou and looked for her friends with ReRe behind her.

Hazuki: Doremi-chan! Ai-chan! Momo-chan! Mom! Where are you guys!?

She quickly ran upstairs and looked in Hana's room.

Hazuki: Mom! Guys!

Suddenly, the wind knocked the rim off of the window in Hana's room and it hit Hazuki's head, knocking her out. She wasn't bleeding though. After what seemed like a few seconds, hazuki woke up and looked around. She looked out the window and saw strange things flying by. (Just use your imagination.) She looked down and saw that the Maho Dou had been lifted off the ground!

Hazuki: ReRe, we must be up in the tornado!

Hazuki looked out the window again and saw something that scared her. It was Tamaki, riding her bike!

Hazuki: (gasp) It's Tamaki!

Suddenly, Hazuki saw another thing that scared her. Tamaki changed into a witch! And not the nice kind! Her clothes changed into a black with outfit, a pointy hat appeared on her, and she was flying on a broom. Hazuki looked away in fear as Tamaki cackled evilly before flying away. The Maho Dou finally got out of the tornado and began tumbling towards the ground.

Hazuki stayed in Hana's room on Hana's bed while holding onto ReRe. Hazuki screamed in fright. The Maho Dou was about to hit the ground and then, silence.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Munchkin land

_Chapter 5: Munchkin land_

When Hazuki looked up, she saw the Maho Dou had stopped spinning and everything was peaceful again. She and ReRe slowly got off of Hana's bed and moved down the stairs trying to be as quiet as they can. When they arrived at the front door, Hazuki opened the door and what she and ReRe saw made their eyes widen.

It was a world that looked like it was out of a story book. It was a town with a small lake in the center, and small colorful houses where all around with bright flower beds on the ground and on the window sills. Hazuki looked around and looked at her fairy. "ReRe, I have a feeling where not in Misora anymore."

The two walked out of the Maho Dou and looked around at the town some more. As they did, a smile beamed onto Hazuki's face. "We must be over the rainbow!" she said with excitement. Something suddenly caught the corner of Hazuki's eye. It was a bubble, a purple bubble about the size of her. It floated out of the sky and when it touched the ground, Onpu appeared in her own witch outfit and carrying her own wand.

Hazuki's eyes widened as her friend walked over to her. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Onpu asked. A question mark appeared over Hazuki and ReRe's heads. Why would Onpu ask Hazuki that? They've known each other for a long time now.

"Um, Onpu it's me, don't you recognize me?" Hazuki asked hoping to get a yes.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met before. Now are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Onpu asked Hazuki.

Hazuki thought to herself, "What's going on here?" She then spoke out loud. "Um, I'm not a witch."

Onpu then pointed her wand to ReRe. "Well is that the witch?" An anger mark appeared on ReRe's head.

"Oh, you mean ReRe? Of course not, she's my, uh, pet bug."

Hazuki and ReRe jumped a little bit when they heard giggling. "Uh, what was that?" Hazuki asked.

The purple witch giggled and answered her. "Oh that's alright. Those are the munchkins, the little people who live here in Munchkin land. There laughing because they can tell you're lying. That trick may fool humans but not me. As you can probably tell, I'm a witch. I'm Onpu, the witch of the North."

Hazuki had no choice. "Well, alright. Yes I'm a witch. My name's Hazuki Fujiwara and ReRe's my fairy. We're both from the city of Misora." She said.

"Well Hazuki, the munchkins are grateful that you have freed them from the witch of the East, a girl who terrorized them from dawn to dusk. You have done the land of Oz a big favor." said Onpu.

Hazuki was confused. "What? How'd I do that?" she asked.

"Well, you fell out of the sky in that, shop of yours. Here's the shop, here you are, and that's all that's left of the witch of the East." As she said this, Onpu pointed to the bottom of the Maho Dou to a pair of legs poking out wearing black and white long socks and on the feet where ruby red shoes. ReRe's eyes widened and Hazuki gasped in fright.

"Oh, I didn't mean too!" said Hazuki trying to defend herself.

Onpu giggled again and calmed Hazuki down. "Oh, don't worry. She was rotten down to the core. By killing her, you have saved all the people of Munchkin land. It's alright everyone, you can come out and say hi."

As she said this Onpu, Hazuki and ReRe walked to the center of town. Onpu held onto Hazuki's hand. While they where doing so, little people began coming out of the little houses and appearing all over the place. They where the height of Poppu and they had strange clothes on. They all walked towards Onpu and Hazuki.

"This girl, Hazuki Fujiwara has saved you from the evil of the witch of the East. So let the joyous news be spread, the wicked witch at last is dead!" said Onpu to the munchkins. While they where cheering, a munchkin that looked like a girl who goes to Hazuki's school who works for the school paper snapped a picture of the three.

After a few seconds, the crowd parted to make room for, Pop? Pop walked thru the crowd and she was wearing mayor clothes. She walked up to Hazuki, Onpu, and ReRe.

"Miss Hazuki, as the mayor of Munchkin land, I want to thank you for freeing us from that witch and to tell you that you shall be a hero to us all!" said Pop to Hazuki.

The munchkins cheered for her and suddenly, the applause ceased when a red puff of smoke appeared. The munchkins ran and hid as a figure approached. Hazuki and ReRe looked in fright at the figure. It was Tamaki! She was wearing black witch clothing, a pointy black hat,black pointy shoes, was holding a broomstick and she had red eyes. Oh, and her skin was green.

"I thought you said she died!" Hazuki asked Onpu in fright.

Onpu responded, "Well, that was her sister, the witch of the East. This one is the witch of the West, and she's the worst of them all."

Tamaki saw Hazuki and walked over. "Who killed my little sister? Who killed the witch of the East? Was it you ya little twerp!?" She asked pointing to Hazuki.

Hazuki just stood there scared stiff. ReRe hid behind Hazuki's head while Onpu looked at the green witch. "Tamaki, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked her.

"Your right, the ruby slippers!" said Tamaki. The green skinned witch walked over to the Maho Dou and started reaching for the shoes on the pair of legs. Before she could grab the shoes, they vanished and the legs dissolved into nothing. "There gone!" Tamaki said in surprise.

She walked in anger over to the three. "Where are they!? Give them back to me or else!" said Tamaki in anger.

"You're to late Tamaki. Hazuki possess them now. And with her they'll stay." As Onpu said this, she pointed her wand to Hazuki's feet. She and ReRe loked down and to Hazuki's surprise, she was wearing the ruby slippers!

"Listen, give me those slippers right now. I'm the only one who can use them properly and there of no use to you. So be a good girl and give them back to me right now!" Tamaki said to Hazuki.

Onpu whispered to Hazuki, "Don't listen to her. If those slippers weren't so powerful, she wouldn't want them so much."

Tamaki noticed this. "You better stay out of this Onpu! Or else I'll fix you as well!"

"Oh you don't scare me Tamaki. So why don't you get lost before someone crushes you too?" said Onpu. When she said this, Tamaki looked up in fear and this caused ReRe to giggle. Tamaki then turned her attention back to Hazuki.

"Very well then, but be warned Hazuki. I'm the type of person who doesn't play fair so just try to get home, I dare you. I'll get you my little pretty and your little fairy too!" Tamaki started to cackle evilly and disappeared in a puff of red smoke and fire. When she was gone, Onpu told all the munchkins it was O.K. to come out.

"Well Hazuki, it looks like Tamaki's got you on her hit list. She won't stop going after you until she get's those slippers. So the sooner you get out of Oz all together, the safer you sleep." said Onpu to Hazuki.

"Well believe me Onpu-san, I'd love to get out of Oz all together, right ReRe?" Hazuki asked her fairy. ReRe nodded to her. "Wait a minute, I've got an idea. I'll use my magical tap!" Hazuki reached in her pocket to get her magical tap out only to see she didn't have it! "Oh darn it I must have left it at home."

"Oh, that's alright. I think I know the perfect way you can go home. The only way, is to seek help from the Wizard of Oz himself." When Onpu said this, the munchkins bowed their heads in respect.

"The wizard of Oz? Well, is he good or is he bad?"

"Oh don't worry Hazuki, he's very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City and that's a long journey from here. The only help I can give you on getting there is to follow the yellow brick road. The munchkins will lead you to the boundary of Munchkin land and after that, I'm afraid you and ReRe are on your own." Onpu pointed her wand to a road leading out of town made entirely of yellow bricks.

"But what if I,"

Before Hazuki could ask her question, Onpu started to disappear. "Just follow the yellow brick road." Purple smoke began to surround Onpu and with that, she disappeared.

"Wow, people around here sure leave in style. So what do you say ReRe? You want to go see the Wizard of Oz?" ReRe nodded to her. Hazuki started walking down the road while ReRe flew next to her. Suddenly, the munchkins started singing and Hazuki started skipping in happiness.

Munchkins:** Follow the yellow brick road,**

**Follow the yellow brick road!**

**Follow, follow, follow, follow,**

**Follow the yellow brick road!**

**Follow the yellow brick,**

**Follow the yellow brick,**

**Follow the yellow brick road!**

Hazuki continued to skip down the road with ReRe flying next to her.

**You're off to see the Wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of Oz!**

**You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!**

**If ever oh ever a wiz there was,**

**The wizard of Oz is one because,**

**Because (4x)**

**Because of the wonderful things he does!**

**You're off to see the wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of Oz!**

And with that, Hazuki and ReRe left the boundary of munchkin land with the munchkins waving good bye to her. Hazuki's adventure began!

**(What awaits Hazuki and ReRe down the road? Tune in next time to find out! Please R&R)**


	6. Doremi the scarecrow

_Chapter 6: Doremi the scarecrow_

And so after leaving Munchkin land, Hazuki and ReRe continued down the yellow brick road. They continued waling following down the road into a cornfield with wooden picket fences protecting the corn. The two then came to a fork in the road.

"Hmm, ReRe which way should we go?" Hazuki asked her fairy. ReRe just shrugged.

"Pardon me, but that way seems alright." said a voice out of nowhere. Hazuki and ReRe looked around to see where that voice came from.

"Uh, who said that?" asked Hazuki. ReRe then tapped Hazuki on the head and pointed to a scarecrow on a post. The scarecrow was wearing overalls, a plaid shirt, a straw hat and brown shoes. Little bits of straw where hanging out of its clothes and its hair was made out of red yarn. It had two pom-poms on its head made using two balls of red yarn. (Try to imagine Doremi in scarecrow face paint and scarecrow clothes.) The scarecrow was pointing to the left road.

"Don't be silly, ReRe. That's just a scarecrow and they don't talk." Hazuki looked away and heard the voice again.

"Or that way is even better." Hazuki looked again to see the scarecrow was now pointing to the right road. What's going on here?

"Huh, that's funny."

"Of course, most people prefer both ways." Hazuki looked fast enough and saw the scarecrow move again!

"So, you did say something!" The scarecrow shook her head but quickly changed her mind and nodded with a small grin on her face.

"Well, looks like you figured out my secret huh?" said the scarecrow.

"So why do you like doing that? Can't you make up your mind?" Hazuki asks the scarecrow.

"Well, I've got another secret. I don't have a brain. Nothing but straw." said the scarecrow. She sighed. "I really am the most unhappy scarecrow girl in Oz."

Hazuki felt bad for the scarecrow. "Well, I can see how you would be not having a brain. But, if you don't have a brain, then how can you talk?" Hazuki asked the scarecrow.

"Well, I don't know. But some people without brains sure talk a lot don't they?" the scarecrow asked Hazuki.

"Well, that makes sense I guess Doremi-chan." said Hauzki.

"Um, why did you call me Doremi?" the scarecrow asked Hazuki.

"Oh no reason, it's just that I think the name fits you." said Hazuki.

"Hmm, Doremi, I like it. So, how are you today?" the scarecrow asked Hazuki.

"I'm doing well. And you Doremi-chan?" said Hazuki.

"Not so well, see it sucks to have a pole up your back all day." said Doremi.

Hazuki kind of cringed at the sound of that. "Oooh, that sounds really uncomfortable."

"Yeah well, it's a living. Um, would you mind helping me down?" Doremi asked Hazuki.

Hazuki and ReRe nodded, and went over the wooden fence up to Doremi. The two went behind her to find a way to get her down.

"Um, I don't see anything." said Hazuki while ReRe shrugged.

"Well, why don't you bend the nail down holding me up and maybe I'll slide off." said Doremi. Hazuki and ReRe nodded and noticed a nail holding Doremi up. Hazuki bent is a little and with that, Doremi fell off the pole and managed to jump over the wooden fence. When she stopped rolling Hazuki and ReRe ran over to Doremi seeing that some straw came out of her chest.

"Oh my god, are you O.K.?" Hazuki asked Dormei.

"Oh it's alright. Whenever a bit of me falls out, I just stuff it right back in!" as Doremi said this, she grabbed a bunch of straw that fell out and put right back in her chest. "So, did I scare you?" she asked Hazuki.

"What? No. I thought you where hurt."

"Oh, I knew it. I'm a bad scarecrow." After Doremi said this, a crow flew down and landed on her knee.

"Boo, scat! Beat it ya bird!" said Doremi. Regardless, the crow plucked a small piece of hay off of Doremi and flew off.

"You see, I can't even scare a crow. All they do is come from all around to eat in my fields and laugh at me. Oh, I really am the most unhappy scarecrow girl in Oz. And it's all because I don't have a brain." said Doremi in sadness. Hazuki and ReRe felt bad for the poor scarecrow.

"Well, not to get to personal, but what would you do if you did have a brain?" Hazuki asked Doremi. The scarecrow looked up at her when she said this.

"Well," Dormei then started singing.

Doremi: I** could while away the hours,**

**Conferrin' with the flowers**

**Consultin' with the rain.**

**And my head I'd be scratchin',**

**While my thoughts where busy hatchin'**

**If I only had a brain.**

**I'd unravel every riddle,**

**For any individ'le,**

**In trouble or in pain.**

Hazuki: _With the thoughts you'd be thinkin',_

_You could be another Lincoln if you only had a brain._

Doremi then got up and started dancing around.

Doremi: **Oh, I could tell you why,**

**The oceans near the shore.**

**I could think the things I've never thunk before.**

**And then I'd sit, and think some more.**

**I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin',**

**My heart all full of pain.**

**I would dance and be merry,**

**Life would be a ding-a-derry,**

**If I only had a brain!**

And with that, Doremi's song ended.

"Well, I think I've got an idea. Me and ReRe are on our way to see the wizard of Oz." said Hazuki. Doremi's eyes widened at this.

"Wait, you're going to see a wizard? Um, do you think he'll give me a brain?"

"I don't see why not. I mean if this guy's as good as people say he is he probably will and maybe send me and ReRe home."

"Um, will you please take me with you?" asked Doremi.

"Of course I will. You deserve a brain after all Doremi-chan."

Doremi stood up in excitement. "Hooray, were off to see a wizard!" she yelled in excitement.

Hauzki held her arm out. "So, to Oz?" she asked Doremi.

"To Oz!" said Doremi, locking her arm with Hazuki's. The two started skipping down the road and started singing with ReRe following them.

Both: **_Oooooooh,_**

**_Were off to see the wizard,_**

**_The wonderful wizard of Oz!_**

**_We'll find he is the wiz of a wiz,_**

**_If ever a wiz there was._**

**_If ever or ever a wiz there was,_**

**_The wizard of Oz is one because,_**

**_Because (4x)_**

**_Because of the wonderful things he does!_**

**_We're off to see the wizard,_**

**_The wonderful wizard of Oz!_**

And with that, the three moved down the left road on their way to the wizard.

**(Please R&R)**


	7. Momoko the tin girl

_Chapter 7: Momoko the tin girl_

When we last left off, Hazuki and ReRe met Doremi the scarecrow, who longed to have a brain. They agreed to take Doremi with them to meet the great Oz and now let's see where they are now.

After a few minutes of walking, Hazuki and Doremi went into the forest on their way to meet Oz. However, all this traveling can get you hungry. Hazuki heard her stomach growl along with ReRe.

"Oh, I'm getting hungry Doremi-chan." Hazuki said to her new friend.

"Well, let's find you and ReRe something to eat." said Doremi. The three began looking around and Hazuki saw something that made her eyes light up.

"ReRe look. Apples!" she said walking over to a bunch of apple trees. Doremi saw this and walked over too. However, while Hazuki was pulling on one, the branch smacked her hand! The tree then started talking to her!

"What are you doing kid?" the tree asked her.

ReRe's eyes widened and Hazuki gasped. "Wow. I keep forgetting I'm not in my own world." said Hazuki out of shock.

"So, you like picking things off of me huh kid? How'd you like it if I picked a whole tuff of hair off your head!?" the tree snapped at Hazuki. Doremi went up to Hazuki and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's O.K. Hazuki-chan. Their apples are probably rotten and full of worms!" Doremi said to the talking trees and something tells me they didn't like that. The trees began throwing their apples and Doremi and Hazuki.

"There you go Hazuki-chan! Help yourself!" said Doremi. Hazuki, Doremi, and ReRe began picking up the apples the trees threw at them. However, Hazuki made an interesting discovery. She looked up and what she saw made her surprised.

"It's a girl, a girl made out of tin!" said Hazuki. Yes, she found a girl made entirely out of tin holding a steel hand axe. The tin girl had yellow yarn hair and she had it in two rings. On her left ear was a purple earring and on her head was a tin funnel. (Try to imagine Momoko in the tin man suit. With the silver face paint and everything) Doremi ran over along with ReRe to see Hazuki's new discovery.

"How do you suppose she got here, Hazuki–chan?"

"I don't know Doremi-chan."

"Oilcan."

Hazuki and Doremi swore they heard something.

"Did you say something?" Dormei asked the tin girl.

"Oil-can!"

Hazuki understood what the tin girl said. "She said oil can." said Hazuki. ReRe spotted an oil can sitting on a small tree stump and picked it up, flying it over to Hazuki and Doremi.

"Oh, thank you ReRe." Hazuki took the oil can from her fairy.

"I say we oil her mouth first." Said Doremi taking the oil can and applying the oil to the tin girl's mouth. The girl's mouth began to move slightly and suddenly, she started talking!

"Oh my god, it feel's great to talk again!" the tin girl said in sweet voice. "Can you please oil my arms?" she asked. Hazuki did just that. Hazuki managed to get the tin girl's axe arm to go down.

"Did that hurt you?" Hauzki asked the tin girl.

"Of course not, it feels fantastic."

"How did you get here in the first place?" Doremi asked the tin girl as she and Hasuki oiled the tin girl's other joints.

"Well, a few months ago, I was minding my own business chopping that tree. And just when I was about to finish, it started to rain and I rusted solid. I've been here ever since."

"Well you look perfect so far Momo-chan." said Hazuki.

"Why did you call me Momo-chan?" asked the tin girl.

"I just think the name fits you." Said Hazuki as ReRe nodded.

"Well, I like it. And you think I'm perfect? Put your ear up to my chest and bang on it if you think I'm perfect."

Hazuki and Doremi put their ears on Momoko's chest and banged on it gently. Inside they heard an echo.

"My, what a beautiful sound!" said Doremi.

"It's not that. My creator forgot to give me a heart." said Momoko.

"You don't have a heart?" asked Doremi.

"Nope, nothing." said Momoko. Momoko started singing.

**When a girl's an empty kettle,**

**She should be on her mettle,**

**And yet I'm torn apart.**

**Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,**

**If I only had a heart.**

**I'd be tender, I'd be gentle,**

**And awful sentimental, regarding love and art.**

**I'd be friends with the sparrows and the boy who shoots the arrows**

**If I only had a heart.**

**Picture me, a balcony. Above a voice sings low.**

Aiko's voice all sweet like: _Where for art thou, Romeo?_

(Glug, glug)

Momoko:** I hear a beat.**

(Glug, glug)

Doremi: _How sweet._

Momoko: **Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion,**

**And really feel the part.**

**I could stay young and chipper,**

**And I'd lock it with a zipper,**

**If I only had a heart.**

Then, for the first time in months, Momoko started to move her legs! Doremi, Hazuki, and ReRe followed her to be sure she didn't fall down and Momoko stopped to sit on a medium tree stump outside of a cabin.

"It must feel good to move after all that time Momo-chan." said Doremi.

"Oh, you have no idea." said Momoko.

"Why don't you come with us to see the Wizard of Oz? He's going to send me back home and give Doremi-chan a brain. I'm sure he'd give you a heart. We've come a long way to get here." said Hazuki. Suddenly the group jumped when they heard someone cackling. On the roof of the cabin was Tamaki, holding her broomstick.

"You call that long? You haven't even reached the halfway marker yet! You four are brave to try to reach the wizard! Stay away from four eyes there you two, she's nothing but trouble!" said Tamaki while the small group looked at her in terror.

"I'll stuff a mattress with you scarecrow! And you tin girl, I'll use you to make soup cans! So scarecrow, want to play a round of dodge ball!?" Tamaki made a fireball in her hand and threw it at the small group. They all ducked just in time for the fireball to singe a small tree. Tamaki cackled evilly, snapped her fingers and vanished in a puff of red smoke. The heroes saw she was gone.

"Don't worry Hazuki-chan. I'll be sure you get to the wizard, even if I don't get a brain. I'd like to see her try to stuff a mattress with me!"

"I'll see that you get to the wizard, wether I get a heart or not."

Hazuki was so happy that her two friends were there for her.

"Oh thank you two so much. This may sound strange but I feel as if I've known you two for a long time." said Hazuki.

"I don't see how you could. You weren't here when I was stuffed up and hung up on that pole."

"And you weren't here when I was created and rusted solid."

"I know but its just so strange."

"What are we standing around here for? We've got a wizard to go see!" said Momoko. The three friends locked arms and started walking down the yellow brick road.

All three:** Ooooooooh,**

**Were off to see the wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of Oz!**

**We hear he is a wiz of a wiz,**

**If ever a wiz there was.**

**If ever oh ever a wiz there was,**

**The wizard of Oz is one because,**

**Because (x5)**

**Because of the wonderful things he does!**

**We're off to see the wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of Oz!**

The three friends skipped down the yellow brick road with ReRe flying next to them.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Aiko the cowardly lioness

_Chapter 8: Aiko the cowardly lioness_

Deeper in the woods, Hazuki, Doremi, Momoko were all walking together arm in arm with ReRe sitting on Hazuki's head. They looked around hearing creepy noises, not knowing when something would leap out.

"I don't like this place guys." said Hazuki

"Yeah, you and me both Hazuki-chan." said Doremi.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get out of here before any creatures find us." said Momoko. This made her three friends cringe.

"Are there any creatures that eat straw?" Doremi asked out of fear.

"Well, there could be but some eat mostly meat." said Momoko.

Hazuki sighed. "That's a relief." Momoko, ReRe and Doremi looked at Hazuki awkwardly and sweat dropped.

"Uh, Hazuki-chan, your meat." said Momoko. That made Hazuki slightly tremble in fear.

"What kind of creatures are out here even." Hazuki asked Momoko.

"Just mostly lions and tigers and bears." said Momoko

"Lions?" said Doremi.

"And tigers?" said Hazuki.

"And bears." said Momoko.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" said Hazuki. Before she could continue, a roar came from the trees. The small group stumbled back to see a blue lioness coming towards them! (Try to imagine Aiko in lion makeup, wearing a blue lioness costume) The lioness roared and advanced towards the heroes. When it got close enough, Doremi and Momoko fell to the ground in fright whil Hazuki hid behind a tree with ReRe. The lioness growled at them and stood up on her two hind legs like a human.

"Alright, come on! Which one of you wants to take me on first?" said the lioness.

"I'll fight you all at the same time, I'll fight you on one leg, I'll fight you with my eyes closed." Said the lioness holding her fist, er, paws up.

"How about you, you walking sack of hay!?" said the lioness turning her attention to Doremi.

She then turned her attention to Momoko. "You want to give it a go you walking hunk of junk!?"

"Hey, look here, why don't you leave us alone?" Doremi said while trembling?

ReRe plucked a berry off of a bush and threw it at the lioness's face, nailing her in the nose. The lioness wiped it off and saw ReRe blowing a raspberry at her.

"Your first you little bug!" the lioness began chasing ReRe around and Hazuki managed to get her fairy back. She then quickly slapped the lioness across the face.

"Aiko, stop that!" said Hazuki. The lioness began crying.

"What was that for? I didn't hurt her." the lioness cried out.

"Yeah, well you where going to!" snapped Momoko.

"What's the big deal going around picking on things smaller then you!?" said Doremi.

"Well, that's the problem I have. I don't have any courage! And I'm supposed to be the queen of the beasts!" the lioness began wailing.

"Look at me, is my nose bleeding?" she asked Hazuki.

"Of course not, but you should be ashamed of yourself, almost hurting little ReRe." said Hazuki while she snuggled her fairy.

"Well I'm sorry. It's hard to live when you're a coward! I even scare myself! Look at the bags under my eyes, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in weeks!" said Aiko.

"Well, why don't you try counting sheep?" asked Doremi.

"I tried that already. They scare me too much for it to work!"

The four friends felt bad for the lioness and suddenly, Hazuki got an idea.

"Well, why don't you come with us to see the Wizard of Oz? He's going to send me home, and give Doremi-chan a brain, and Momo-chan a heart. I'm sure he'll give you courage." said Hazuki.

"Are you sure he would?" said Aiko.

"I've never been more sure of anything else." said Hazuki.

Aiko then started singing.

Aiko: **Yeah, it's sad believe me missy,**

**When you're born to be a sissy,**

**Without the vim and verve,**

**But I could show my prowess,**

**Be a lion not a mou-ess,**

**If I only had the nerve.**

**I'm afraid there's no denyin',**

**I'm just a dandelion, a fate I don't deserve.**

**I'd be brave as a blizzard.**

Momoko: _I'd be gentle as a lizard._

Doremi: _I'd be clever as a gizzard._

Hazuki: _If the wizard is a wizard who will serve._

Doremi: _Then I'm sure to get a brain._

Momoko: _A heart._

Hazuki: _A home._

Aiko: **The nerve.**

The four locked arms and started dancing down the yellow brick road.

All four: **Were off to see the wizard,**

**The wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

**We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was!**

**If ever oh ever a wiz there was,**

**The wizard of Oz is one because,**

**Because (5x)**

**Because of the wonderful things he does!**

**Were off to see the Wizard,**

**The wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

And with that, the four friends skipped down the road, arm in arm.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The poppy field

_Chapter 9: The poppy field_

At Tamaki's castle, the witch herself was watching Hazuki and her friends in her crystal ball. At the witches side was a winged monkey in a red vest named Kotake.

"Well, it looks like that twerp has met a new friend already. There near the emerald city no doubt. I need a way to stop them." said Tamaki. She then got an idea. She ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle filled with red powder. She poured some in her hand and ran back to her crystal ball. She gently blew the dust onto her crystal ball and began whispering a spell. When she opened her eyes, Tamaki saw a bunch of Poppy flowers in her crystal ball.

"Ahh, the perfect trap, poppy's with my own little charm. Poppy's will make them sleep." said Tamaki.

Back with Hazuki and her friends, they all arrived at a field of poppy's and what they saw at the end of the field made their eyes light up.

"Oh my god, look!' said Doremi pointing forward. It was the emerald city, gleaming in the sun!

"Oh, it looks beautiful!" said Hazuki with a cheery voice.

"Well, why are we just standing here!? We've got a wizard to go see!" said Momoko.

"Yeah, let's run there!" said Hazuki. She and her friends ran thru the poppy field towards the emerald city with ReRe flying next to Hazuki. Suddenly hazuki began to feel faint and she slowed down for a bit. Her friends saw this and ran over to her side.

"Hazuki-chan, are you alright?" Momoko asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm just feeling a little tired that's all."

"But you can't go to sleep now! We're almost there!" said Doremi.

"Just for a few minutes you guys. Hey, where's ReRe?" Hazuki's little fairy fell asleep a few steps away from Hazuki. The girl with glasses then gently fell to the ground fast asleep.

"I'm with her. A few weeks wouldn't be bad for me." Aiko yawned. The blue lioness fell asleep instantly. Doremi was panicking while Momoko started to cry.

"Don't start that Momo-chan. Crying never got anybody anywhere!"

"I can't help it Doremi-chan!" The wailing tin girl began crying for help.

"What's that good for? Nobody's going to hear you Momo-chan!" said Doremi. Then, for some reason Doremi started crying for help to. Luckily, someone heard them. It was Onpu! She waved her wand and made purple glittery dust gently fall on the poppy field. Doremi looked around and was fascinated by what she saw. The purple dust made Hazuki, ReRe and Aiko wake up.

"Guys, what happened?' Hazuki asked with a small yawn.

Aiko then sat up and looked around. "Gee, I never knew the weather could get this weird." She said. Her friends giggled at this. The team began dusting the purple dust off. Hazuki then saw Momoko.

"Guys look! She rusted again! Quick, get the oil can out!" said Hazuki. Doremi took the oil can out of her pocket and began applying it to Momoko's joints. When Tamaki saw this in her crystal ball she became furious!

"Oh man! Someone's always helping her out! I'll get those slippers one way or another!" Tamaki snapped at Kotake.

After Momoko was oiled up again, the four locked arms and ReRe sat on Hazuki's head.

"Let's go guys! The city looks even more beautiful then before!" Hazuki said. The four skipped down the road towards the city. Back at Tamaki's castle, the green skinned witch grabbed her broomstick and headed towards a huge open window.

"Watch the castle while I'm gone!" she told Kotake. Tamaki sat on her broom.

"To the emerald city as fast as lightning!" she said. Tamaki then leaped out of the window and started flying. She cackled evilly as she flew towards the emerald city.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Meeting the wizard

_Chapter 10: Meeting the wizard_

Hazuki and her friends finally arrived at the gates of the Emerald city after such a long journey. Hazuki saw a rope near the gate and tugged it, which resulted in the sound of a bell being heard. A small window opened up and Hana wearing green clothing poked her head out.

"Who rang that bell!?" Hana demanded.

"Um, we did." said Hazuki.

"Can't you guys read the notice Hana-chan posted?" said Hana.

"We don't see a notice." said Aiko. Hana looked and grunted in frustration. She pulled out a sign, hung it outside and closed the small door. The sign read "BELL OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE KNOCK." Hazuki knocked on the door and Hana answered again.

"That's better. Now, what can Hana chan do for you girls?"

"Were here to see the wizard." said Momoko.

"The wizard? Nobody sees the wizard even Hana chan has never seen him."

"But Hazuki-chan here is wearing the ruby slippers that Onpu gave her." said Dormei. Hana looked down at Hazuki's feet.

"She is? Oh, she is! That's a horse of a different color right there! Eh, what ever that means. Why didn't you tell Hana chan in the first place? C'mon in!" Hana went back inside and when she did, the doors began opening. When they were open, Hazuki and her friends went inside. The emerald city was a wondrous looking place with tall buildings, and everyone was wearing green clothing. Suddenly, people began screaming in fright as they looked up in the sky to see something flying in the sky. It was Tamaki on her broomstick! She was writing something in the sky.

"It's the witch! She's followed us here!" said Hazuki while she held ReRe close.

Tamaki finally finished what she was writing.

"Surrender Hazuki." said Aiko in fright reading Tamaki's message. The city residents were confused though.

"Hazuki? Who's that?" one citizen said.

"The wizard can probably tell us!" another one said.

"What do we do now guys?" Momoko asked her friends.

"We'd better hurry if we hope to see the wizard." said Doremi. The small group began running with the crowd to the Wizard's building. When they got there a guy in green armor was guarding the door.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. The great Oz is a very busy man and I'll be sure to ask him of how to deal with this problem. Now go on home everybody." said the guard. The crowd left to their homes leaving only our heroes. They walked up to the guard.

"Um, excuse me sir. We were wondering if you could get us in to see the wizard." said Hazuki.

"Not nobody gets to see the great Oz. Not nobody not no how!" said the guard.

"But she's Hazuki." said Doremi.

"You mean the witch's Hazuki?"

The group nodded.

"Uh, well, I'll check with the great Oz!" said the guard. He retreated into the building.

"Oh, this'll be great guys. I'm finally gonna' have a brain!"

"And I'll have a heart!"

"I won't be a fraidy cat anymore!"

"And I'll be home in time for dinner!"

The guard suddenly came out and the group waited for his answer.

"The great Oz has told me to tell you to go away!" the guard went back into the building.

"Go away?" all four heroes said.

"That jerk of a wizard!" said Doremi. The scarecrow puffed her cheeks up. "Puuuh, puuuh, puuuh!"

Hazuki sighed sadly.

"That means we came all this way for nothing. It was just a waste of time!" said Hazuki.

"Aw, it's alright Hazuki-chan. We're here for you." said Momoko. Unbeknownst to the group, the guard opened up a little window to hear in on their conversation.

"I never should have run away! My parents are probably worried sick about me, especially my mom!" the girl with glasses started crying.

"Oh please don't cry Hazuki-chan!" said Aiko while ReRe hugged Hazuki.

"I was acting like such a brat!" The group then heard someone else crying. They turned around to see the guard crying.

"Oh, please don't cry little girl! I'll let you in to see the wizard! I had a mom myself once! I haven't spoken to her in years! I'm going to go call her right now!" the guard went back inside the building and a few seconds after he did the doors started opening. The group locked arms, ReRe sat on Hazuki's head and they headed into the building. The inside of the building was quiet and after a few minutes of walking they came to another set of doors.

"I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this! Go see the wizard without me!" said Aiko trying to leave. Unlucky for her, Momoko and Doremi grabbed her tail and pulled her back. The doors they came to opened by themselves.

"Come forward!" a voice boomed.

The group went inside and they entered a big dome shaped room.

"Guys look at that! Look at that! I don't want to see the wizard anymore! I'll wait for you outside!" said Aiko trying to leave again. Her friends stopped her. The group slowly approached an altar and stopped a few feet way from it. A huge green skull appeared in a puff of green smoke and fire at the altar.

"I am the great and powerful Oz!" the giant green skull said with its eerie jaws. "Who are you?"

Hazuki stepped forward and bowed in respect.

"Uh, I'm the small and meek Hazuki. Uh, I was wondering if you could,"

"Silence!" the skull interrupted her and she ran back to her friends in fright.

"Step forward scarecrow!" Doremi stepped forward, and bowed to the skull.

"Um, please your honor, I mean you greatness, could you please,"

"Enough!" Doremi ran back to her friends.

"Step forward, tin girl!" Momoko stepped forward and bowed.

"Why have you come to me!?"

"Uh, well if you're wondering, we were walking down the yellow brick road and we we're being chased by the wicked witch." said Momoko.

"Enough!"

Momoko ran back to her friends.

"Your turn, lioness!"

Aiko fainted in fright. Her friends gasped and knelt down beside her.

"You should be ashamed f yourself! Scaring Ai-chan like that!" Hzuki snapped to the skull.

"Be quiet you! I'll grant your wishes!"

Aiko woke up immediately after hearing that.

"What did he say!?" Aiko asked.

"He's going to grant our wishes!" Doremi said.

"However, there's a catch. You must do something for me first. Bring me the broomstick of the wicked witch of the West, and I'll grant your wishes!"

"But, we'll have to kill her to get her broom." said Doremi.

"Do what ever you must. Now go."

"But, what if she kills us," Aiko asked before being interrupted b the wizard.

**"I SAID GO!!"**

Aiko couldn't take it anymore. She ran away from her friends, back into the hallway, and leaped out the first window she saw.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. Hazuki's capture and rescue

_Chapter 11: Hazuki's capture and rescue_

Later that day, Hazuki and her friends went to the haunted forest where Tamaki's castle was located. The forest was a dark and dreary place, dead trees were all around and spooky sounds surrounded Hazuki and her friends. While they were walking thru the forest, they saw a sign that says, **_"WITCHE'S CASTLE 5 MILES THIS WAY! I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!"_** Aiko read the sign and gulped afterwards. Reluctantly they continued on.

"Guys, this place scares me." said Hazuki gripping to her friends.

Meanwhile Tamaki was watching them in her crystal ball with Kotake at her side.

"Oh I can scare you more then my woods my pretty." Tamaki cackled.

They heard a growling noise and this freaked them out even more. They looked up and saw owls with glowing red eyes.

"I think there are spooks out in these woods." Doremi whispered.

"Oh, don't be silly Doremi-chan. There's no such thing." said Momoko. Suddenly, Momoko was lifted up from the ground! She stayed up there for a few seconds and fell to the ground with a thud! Doremi, Hazuki and ReRe ran to Momoko's side while Aiko grabbed her tail and kept saying, "I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks." Tamaki saw this and got another idea.

"Oh, you'll believe in more then spooks when I'm done with you!" said Tamaki. She turned her attention to Kotake who was sitting near the window.

"Take your soldiers and go after them! Do anything you want to the others but bring the girl with glasses and her fairy to me! And I want them alive!" Kotake leaped out the window and started flying with a whole army of flying monkeys.

"Fly my pretties! Fly, FLY!" said Tamaki watching her goons fly. Back in the woods, the flying monkeys found Hazuki and her friends and started flying down to them. Hazuki and he friends screamed at the sights of the monkeys. The monkeys landed and began chasing Hazuki around. Her friends tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Two monkeys grabbed Hazuki by her arms and took ff flying with her.

"No, let me go!" she cried in fear. ReRe saw the two monkeys flying off with her and another one surprised ReRe by trapping her in an applesauce jar with holes in the lid and flew away with her. The other monkeys flew off too, leaving Hazuki's friends all alone.

"Ai-chan, are you O.K.?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Doremi-chan?"

"I'm over here!" Aiko and Momoko ran over to Doremi and saw all her straw was ripped out.

"Doremi-chan! What did they do to you!?" Momoko asked.

"Oh it was horrible! They where jumping all over me and we're ripping my straw out! They threw it everywhere!"

"Well, it sure looks like it. C'mon Ai-chan, help me stuff Doremi-chan up again. We've got to save Hazuki."

At Tamaki's castle, the witch was looking a ReRe who trembled in fear.

"Aww, such a cute fairy." The witch handed ReRe over to Kotake who placed the jar down on a small table.

"Now listen here Hauki-chan, give me those slippers now!"

"But Onpu told me not to."

"Fine, have it your way! Kotake, take that bug to the river and drown her!"

"NO! Take the slippers just don't hurt ReRe!"

"Well, that's better." Tamaki reached for the ruby slippers but when her hands got close enough, her hands got shocked!

"Oh my god! I didn't do that! Can I have ReRe back?"

"No!! I knew I couldn't get the slippers so easily. But these sort of things have to be done gently and how to do it is important to know."

Unbeknownst to everyone ReRe was pushing the inside of the jar. She managed to make it fall off of the small shelf and shatter, setting her free.

"Run ReRe, run!" Hazuki cried.

"After her Kotake!" Tamaki cried out while Kotake chased ReRe. The fairy flew down the stairs and just as they were about to close the drawbridge, ReRe flew out just in time.

"Run ReRe run!" Hazuki's fairy flew away from the castle.

"She got away, she got away." Hazuki cried in happiness.

"Oh curses. You and your pest have been more trouble to me then anything else! I can fix that easily!" Tamaki growled. The witch ran over to a creepy looking hour glass with red sand in it and flipped in over.

"See this!? This is how long you have to live and it isn't long! I can wait for those shoes forever!"

Tamaki ran out of the room and locked the door. Hazuki started crying and looked at the hour glass, it was already half empty!

Back with ReRe, the little fairy was flying thru the woods and found Doremi, Momoko, and Aiko looking around.

"Look, it's ReRe!" Momoko said. The fairy began to pantomime what happened to Hazuki and that she was in trouble. She led the way to the witch's castle.

Back at the castle, Hazuki was crying.

When they arrived, the heroes saw hat Tamaki's castle was being guarded by lizard men in armor wearing helmets. As they were marching around, the lizard men were chanting. Doremi looked up and saw a light in one of the rooms.

"Guys look. That must be where Hazuki-chan is!" Doremi said.

"We've got to get her out of there?" Aiko asked.

"Well, yeah. That's the idea." said Momoko.

Aiko started to tremble when three lizard men snuck up behind them and jumped them! A little fight happened and when it was over, Aiko, Doremi, and Momoko were wearing the lizard men's armor.

"C'mon, lets go." said Doremi.

"Uh, won't it be impolite to barge in like this?' said Aiko.

Momoko grunted a little bit and nudged Aiko to go with them. They quietly snuck down and joined the guards entering the castle. ReRe silently followed and when they were all inside, the drawbridge closed. Once all the guards went away, ReRe led the heroes up the steps to the room where Hazuki was.

"Wait a minute, let's check first! Hazuki-chan, are you in there!?" Doremi asked.

"It's us!" Aiko said.

Hazuki's head shot up and she ran to the door.

"Yes! She locked me in!"

"We've got to get her out somehow!" Aiko said.

"Wait a minute! Hazuki-chan, stand back!" said Momoko. Momoko opened up her chest and pulled her hand axe out and began chopping at the door.

"Guys hurry! The hour glass is almost empty!" said Hazuki. She only had a few seconds left. And just in time, Momoko chopped the door open. Hazuki ran out to her friends and was so happy to see them! Also they were out of their armor.

"Oh my god! I knew you guys would come and save me! Oh ReRe, your O.K.!"

"Guys c'mon, we don't have a minute to lose!" said Doremi.

The heroes ran down the steps and headed towards the front door. When they were about to leave the door shut. Momoko was about to chop it open until they heard Tamaki cackling. They looked up and saw her looking at them from an inside balcony with Kotake a her side.

"So you guys thought you could leave? How impolite to just rush out like that! We haven't even started the fun yet." She said her lizard men guards rushed n and surrounded them. Doremi looked up and saw a wooden chandelier with a rope holding it up. Doremi quickly grabbed Momoko's hand and cut the rope holding the wooden chandelier up, casing I to subdue the guards!

"Seize them! Seize them!" Tamaki shouted. The heroes took this chance to run away. Tamaki ran down the steps to her guards holding her broomstick.

"Quick, half of you go this way, half of you go that way! Hurry, before they escape!" said Tamaki as her guards split up. The heroes ran outside an outside walkway while a lightning bolt crashed in the sky. However, they turned the other way when lizard men approached them. They were surrounded and trapped in a small room! Tamaki came to where they were.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. An escaped jail bird and her friends. What do you say we make things more, interesting?" the green witch looked up and saw a torch. She smirked and lit her broom up.

"How about a little fire scarecrow?"

Tamaki lit a little patch of Doremi's arm on fire! Doremi screamed in fright! Hazuki saw a bucket of water sitting on the ground and picked it up. She threw the water at Doremi's arm, putting the fire out but also splashing Tamaki!

"AAAAAAAH!! You little brat! What have you done?! I'm melting, melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Who could have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my lovely wickedness? No, no! I'm going, ooooooooh." And with that, Tamaki was nothing but a pile of clothes on the floor.

"She's dead. You killed her." The lizard man general said.

"I didn't mean to kill her. It's just that Doremi-chan was on fire."

"Hail to Hazuki! The wicked witch is dead!" said the general.

"Hail to Hazuki! The wicked witch is dead!" said the sldiers while Kotake clapped in happiness.

"Wait a minute! Can we have her broom?" Hazuki asked.

The general handed the broomstick to Hazuki. "Here, please take it with you."

"Oh thank you! Now we can go see the wizard and tell him the wicked witch is dead!" said Hazuki.

"The wicked witch is dead!" cheered the soldiers.

_(Please R&R)_


	12. No place like home

_Chapter 12: No place like home_

After defeating the witch, Hazuki and her friends returned to the Emerald City.

"Well, what do we have here?" The wizard boomed out.

Hazuki stepped forward and placed the broom down on the ground while looking at the wizard.

"Uh, if you please sir, we did what we asked. We brought you the broomstick of the wicked witch. We melted her." said Hazuki.

"So, you turned her into a puddle eh? Well done child."

"So are you going to grant our wishes?" Doremi asked.

"No! I need to give I some more thought. Go away and come back tomorrow." The wizard said.

"What!? Tomorrow!? I want to go home now!" Hazuki cried out. Momoko stepped forward along with Aiko.

"You've had enough time to think already!" Momoko said.

"Silence you fools!" The wizard boomed. Hazuki and her friends clutched each other with their legs trembling. Meanwhie, ReRe saw a curtain on the side and flew over to it. The fairy pulled it aside and saw a middle aged man in a green suit messing with a control panel and speaking into a microphone.

"You fools are lucky I'm speaking with you today, instead of 20 years from now!" The man said into the microphone. Hazuki and her friends saw ReRe's discovery while the man turned around and saw them.

"Uh, the great Oz has spoken!" The man said into the microphone. He pulled the curtain back.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain! I told you to come back tomorrow!" Hazuki walked over to the curtain with her friends and pulled it back.

"Who are you?" Hazuki asked.

"I am the great and powerful… Wizard of Oz." the man said. Hazuki and her friends couldn't believe it.

"You're the Wizard!?" Hazuki asked out of shock. The man nodded in embarrassment.

"Why, you, you, faker!" Doremi snapped.

"I know my dear. I'm a faker."

"Why you're a very bad man." Hazuki said.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm a very good man, just a very bad wizard."

"What about the heart you promised Momo-chan and the courage you promised Ai-chan!?" Dormei asked.

"And Doremi-chan's brain!?" Momoko and Aiko asked at the same time.

"Why my dear, anyone can have a brain. That's the easiest thing to come by in life. People with brains go on to accomplish great things in life and they have something you need, a diploma. And so by gratitude of the university of Oz, I hereby award you, with this." said the man, giving a rolled up diploma to Doremi.

Dormei said something that sounded really educated.

"Oh my god, did you hear that!? I've got a brain!"

"And you tin girl. You want a heart, the most precious thing anybody can have."

"Well, I want one."

"Why of course you do. And like a brain, anybody can have one. By earning the trust and love of your friends here, you've got the biggest heart I've ever seen!" as the man said this, he guided the group over to where he was hiding and pulled out a black bag. Out of the bag he pulled out a watch in the shape of a heart and handed it to Momoko.

"My dear, the love of your friends is the greatest treasure anybody can ask for." Momoko stuck her new heart to her chest with a magnet.

"As for you lioness you wanted some courage. See where I come from, we have people who perform brave deeds on a daily basis. We call them heroes and you my good friend have the most courage of anybody I've ever seen. By risking your life to save your friend and facing the witch, you've proven yourself braver then the bravest of creatures. And that has earned you something every brave person should have, a medal. And that's why I award you with the bronze star."

The man took the famous bronze star medal out of the black bag and gently clipped it on Aiko's chest.

"Jeez guys, I'm speechless." Aiko said while blushing.

"Wait a minute, what about Hazuki-chan?" Doremi asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there's nothing in that bag for me." Hazuki said in sadness.

"Well, looks like the only way I can send you home is to take you there myself!" the man said proudly.

"Can you do that?" Doremi asked.

"Why of course I can! I'm an ol' resident from Japan too. I was once part of a famous Japan balloon show, traveling the world and seeing many sights. But then one day while performing, I srange gust of wind came by and steered my balloon off course."

"Weren't you scared?" Hazuki asked.

"Of course not my dear, I stared at Death and just laughed in his face. I about wet myself. But while I was out there, the wind suddenly shifted and I landed in this wondrous place. The people here then took me on as this all powerful wizard, and as you can tell I had no choice but to accept the job. So by order of the great Oz, I hereby announce, I will take Hazuki home, back to the country of the rising sun!"

Later that day, the wizard gathered all the citizens of the Emerald City to the center of town for his and Hazuki's departure. Doremi and the others were there to say goodbye to their friend.

"Citizens of the Emerald City, I have made the decision to travel to the world of man and leave you under the rule of the scarecrow, tin girl and lioness. Honor and respect them, as you have respected me!" the wizard spoke into a megaphone with the audience cheering.

As Doremi and the others where untying the balloon, another fairy in the audience blew a raspberry at ReRe. The fairy saw this as her face lit up in anger, and she flew out of Hazuki's arms and towards the bad fairy.

"ReRe! ReRe, wait! Oh please don't leave without me!" Hazuki said getting out of the balloon. Her friends followed her and Hazuki managed to calm her fairy down, only to see the wizard was leaving without her!

"No! Wait! Wait! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Hazuki! I don't know how it works! Goodbye everybody!" the wizard said taking off in his balloon. Hazuki almost started to cry.

"Now I'll never get home to Misora."

"Oh, please don't leave us Hazuki-chan." Dormei said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to leave." Aiko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys. But I must go home. I have a family there after all."

Doremi saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look, here's something who should help you." She said. A trail of purple mist gently flew down to Hazuki and her friends. It twirled around gently like a small tornado and Onpu appeared from the mist.

"Hello Hazuki-chan." Onpu said twirling her wand around.

"What are you doing here?" Hazuki asked.

"Why I'm here to tell you there's a way for Hazuki-chan to go back home. She had the power with her the whole time." Onpu said smiling.

"She has!? How?" Momoko asked.

"The ruby slippers." Onpu said.

"Why didn't you tell her that in the first place?" Aiko asked.

"It's obvious. She wouldn't have believed me. She had to figure it out by herself. I guess I kind of ruined the surprise." said Onpu.

"What do I have to do?" Hazuki asked

"All you have to do is click your heels together and say there's no place like home. And there you are, home sweet home."

"ReRe too?" Hazuki asked.

"ReRe too. Are you ready to go?" Onpu asked.

"Just give me a minute. I'm going to miss you all." Hazuki said to her friends.

"We'll miss you too Hazuki-chan." Aiko said.

"Oh Momo-chan, don't cry. You'll rust again." said Hazuki drying Momoko's tears.

"And Doremi-chan, thank you for everything you and the others have done for me." Hazuki hugged all three of her friends.

"Are you ready now?" Onpu asked.

Hazuki nodded and held ReRe in her arms. The two of them closed their eyes while Onpu waver her wand around gently and hazuki clicked her heels together.

"There is no place like home." Hazuki said clicking her heels.

"There is no place like home, there is no place like home." Hazuki's world started to twist and turn in all directions and suddenly, silence.

"There is no place like home." Hazuki said to herself. The girl with glasses opened her eyes to see her parents looking down at her, lying down on the Maho Dou's couch. Hazuki had a band-aid on her forehead and ReRe was with the other fairies.

"Look, she's awake." Hazuki's dad said smiling.

"Mom, dad! I've missed you so much!" Hazuki said in joy, hugging her parents.

"Honey, what are you talking about? We didn't go anywhere." Her mom said.

"Guys! She's awake!" said Hana.

Doremi and the others walked over to see their friend alright.

"Hey Hazuki-chan, remember me, your friend Doremi?"

"And Aiko?"

"And Momoko?"

"And Onpu?"

"And Hana chan?"

"Oh you guys, I've been to the most wondrous place, and all my friends where there."

"Well, sounds pretty magical Hazuki." her mom said.

"Hey, anybody home" A voice called out. In stepped Mr. Odoroki, the man Hazuki met earlier.

"Well, I figured I should stop by to see if Hazuki here made it. Also you'll be happy to know there's only minimal damage done by that tornado." Mr. Odoroki said while Hazuki looked at him with wide eyes.

"Guys, I promise that I won't run away ever again and if I go looking for adventure, I won't look as far as my own backyard." Hazuki said looking around at her friends and family.

Hana chan ran away quickly and came back to Hazuki holding a book. It was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"Hazuki mama you promised you'd finish reading this to me." said Hana

Hazuki took the book and opened it to the final page with Dorothy and Toto back in Kansas.

"And Dorothy looked around at her friends and family, and said Oh Aunty Em, there's no place like home!" Hazuki closed the book and hugged Hana, happy to be home.

**_THE END_**

_Credits song: Wizard of Oz-Clazziquai Project_


End file.
